


i've been the archer (i've been the prey)

by duaa



Series: AUgust [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Cars, Driving, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Hospitals, Infidelity, Kinda, M/M, Soulmates AU, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Words, first words au, idekkk, just a bit, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: In a world where soulmates are the norm, we follow around Virgil and a particularly jam packed day.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: AUgust [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856329
Kudos: 35





	i've been the archer (i've been the prey)

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 3 - SOULMATES AU

"Hold on. I want coffee. Let's go." The shot pans to a man dressed in black and leather, shades resting delicately on his nose, speed-walking to the Starbucks that caught his eye. His friend rolls his eyes and huffs to catch up, hoodie flapping behind him. They barge inside, and the crowd parts for them, endless chatter echoing off the walls.

They stand in line, silent. The shorter man stares at the menu, frantically reading and rehearsing his order in his head. His eyes skid over to another item on the menu. He wants to try it. He doesn't know if he should. He looks at his friend. His friend rolls his eyes. 

"Do it, bitch."

They move up the line. 

"I've been waiting for you!" The cashier offers. 

"Sorry hun, no..." he rattles off his order and his friend steps in line. 

"I've been waiting for you!" The cashier tries again. 

"Sorry..." 

The scene cuts, they're walking down the bustling streets, coffee in hand. They walk past a dog park, paying it no mind. The dogs soar through the air as they leap to catch their frisbees, barking at the occasional peals of laughter. 

"Ew, what on earth was that?" The taller man wrinkles his nose. "Waiting for you? God."

"Eh. Makes you wonder what kinda life he had. I mean, no other influences in his life? That's what he chose?"

"Can you imagine? Your soulmate being such a basic bitch? Listen, I would be ready to die, I mean, I need me a freak who loves me, not likes me. You know what I'm saying? Like -" he slurps his coffee, "- bitch, what is that basic salt shit? I need me some peri peri, ew!"

"That would be boring." the shorter one admits.

"Girl, don't lie. I know you'd love it anyways."

The shorter one rolls his eyes again. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." 

His hoodie's sleeve is pulled up, wrist in focus. A bold, black sentence stands out. 'Oh, how I've dreamed of you.' in Arial, 14. The taller one reaches up to adjust his shades. His jacket pulls down ever so slightly to reveal 'You're an eleven, my god.' in Arial, 14.

*

"Thomas?" The theme song fades and the two are barging into an apartment, coffees nowhere to be seen. "Thomas!" the taller one yells, looking around. A toilet flushes and someone stumbles out.

"Sanders," the shorter one drawls, "for the love of all things holy, wash your fucking hands." 

Thomas blushes, stammering, "I - no, I wasn't - Ugh!" 

"You were just standing in your bathroom?" 

"Remy!" he protests, and just as the door swings shut, an orange bottle of pills topples into the sink. "Just - ugh!"

"Why are we here, Sanders?" Remy asks, shrugging off his jacket and making a beeline for the thermostat. The shorter one sits down on the edge of a musty sofa, fingers wrapped around his inked wrist. 

"Just wait, okay? Roman went outside, he'll be back in like a few seconds,"

"Princey? Yeah, no, we're waiting for him. I really don't wanna hear the same shit twice." the shorter one sighs, flopping back into the sofa. 

The door clicks open and a tall, lithe man gracefully enters. "We are all -" a barely visible tendril of smoke escapes his mouth, and the shorter one frowns. "- gathered here for a reenactment of today's events!" 

"Oh my stars..." Remy mutters. 

"Thomas and I, Roman, shall be reenacting..." he pauses. Impassive faces stare back at him. "Thomas meeting his soulmate!" 

Suddenly, everyone scrambles off of the couch, lunging at Thomas. 

"Oh my stars! Thomas!" the shorter one shrieks, drawing everyone's attention. He jumps up and down, grin splitting his face in two. "AHHH! I can't believe it, Thomas!" 

The scene fades, and now they're sitting on the couch, popcorn in hand. Roman preens, then begins.

*

"Bye, Virgil!" Remy yells and the shorter one waves goodbye.

Virgil stares at his phone, shutting it down when he sees headlights shining on him. The window rolls down as he makes his way to the car. We see a man identical to Roman, with a moustache, waving at Virgil. 

"Hey, Remus," Virgil greets as he slides into the car, "thabks for picking me up."

"No problem, dear emo! Besides, what kind of a brother in law would I be if I didn't do all this!"

"Sure, sure. Speaking of brothers, how is Patton?"

"His shifts are getting longer than my dick and I hate sitting all alone at home. It sucks."

Virgil bits his lip, looking out the window. "I'm sorry about that."

"And how, pray tell, is that your fault?"

"I dunno, it isn't. Still. Did you tell him?"

"Every fucking day."

Virgil blinks. "Oh. He probably has to take all -"

"No, no, he doesn't have to. He wants to." Remus'face is indecipherable, shadows cast all over his expression. "I heard him."

"Remus..." Virgil puts a hand on his shoulder. They pull upto a driveway. "I'm so, so, sorry, I -"

"There's some doctor. In the hospital and he's obsessed with that fucking man."

"I -"

"His lockscreen is a picture of him and that doctor. He wears a rubber band around his wrist. He asked for shifts that matched with that fucking Logan's."

Remus shakes, shoulders curling in. Virgil nods his head and gets out of the car. He crosses over and opens the driver's seat door. 

"We're going there. This is bullshit and I'm not going to stand around watching my best friend getting hurt." 

Remus hugs Virgil and the scene fades again, this time, they're pulling up at a hospital, and Virgil pushes through the doors. Remus' wrist reads 'Are you okay, sweetie?' in Arial, 14. 

"Do you think this Logan knows what he's doing?"

"I doubt that." Remus sniffles, "Logan's actually a really good guy, I met... oh. When we met, Patton didn't introduce me as his soulmate." 

Virgil's grip on his arm tightens. "Rem-"

"No, no. I - let's just do this." Virgil nods, and the receptionist gestures him over. 

"Your brother is in the break room."

"Thanks." They push past the people, cutting through crowds. Remus spots the break room, tugging Virgil in. 

A lone vending machine, a coffee machine and three tables. One of the tables has two occupants. 

"Patton. Care to explain?" Virgil rounds on a nurse sitting at that table. The doctor looks up at him. 

"I- Virge, what is going-"

"And you!" He turns to the doctor who looks like he's been punched. "Did you even know -"

"Oh, how I've been dreaming of you." he gets up as Virgil's eyes widen. 

"I - what?" the doctor offers his wrist and Virgil does the same, gaping. "Then... what about you two?" Virgil gestures between Patton and Logan. 

"Uh, what about us?" Logan answers, frowning at the fact that _this_ is what his soulmate chooses to focus on. "That's Patton, we're colleagues."

"We're just friends!" Patton answers at the same time as Logan. 

"Why did you say it like that?" Logan demands. 

Virgil tears his gaze away from Logan, looking at Remus. Remus' eyes are watery. 

"Rem?"

"Patton, move your shit out and give me my key back." his voice is strangely steady for someone whose heart was just crushed. "Virgil -" he pulls his friend into a hug, burying his face in Virgil's shoulder. 

"I'm- you found him... V, you found him."

"I - I'm so sorry, Remus, I - listen, I think you should go stay with Roman for sometime." 

"Uh huh." 

"My shift is over, I can drop you both off." Logan offers. "I'll have someone send your car over, Remus." 

"Lo, just wait -"

"I have personal business to attend to, Mr. Hart."

"Virge, I just -"

"Save it, Pat."

*

Roman is guiding Remus inside his house as Logan's car zooms by. We see Virgil sneaking peeks at Logan, lips quirking up.

"I'm sorry we met like this, Virgil." he starts, eyes fixated on the road. "I know it's not much, but I promise you, there was nothing going on with me and Mr. Hart."

"Yeah, um, I would hope not." They pull up to the same driveway Remus had driven to, before. 

"Um, so, it's been a crazy day, and I just need some time to process all this -"

"Of course," Logan cuts in gently. "You know where I work. Whenever you're ready."

Virgil smiles at him. "Thanks, Logan." He gets out. Logan stays until he locks his door, before driving away. He rans a hand through his hair, grinning, and we see 'And you.' on his wrist, in Arial, 14.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!  
> hope you liked it ❤️💕


End file.
